Tomboy
by theembarrassingone
Summary: Ryoma has an awsome twin sister! Maily follows the original plot with my own modifictations. Possible Mary-Sueness my apologies . r&r!
1. PLEEAASE

Ello Peoples!!  
I am going to warn you before you read that this story may contain the essence of a Mary-Sue and a possible cliché.

**If this causes you not to read it than it is your loss.**

**For those of you that do read it…**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! **

**And you had better review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT: but my OC's are mine!!**

"_English"_

"Japanese"

* * *

Tomboy Time begins: The first full day at Seigaku when the regulars return.

Character name: Echizen Akane

Appearance: Same color hair as Ryoma but it is slightly longer: approximately mid-neck but it is dyed blue, purple, and red at the tips **(1)**. Eye color is the same as Ryoma's and she's also the same height.

Tennis Outfit: Similar to Ryoma but blue where his is red. She also wears her fila cap backwards.

Personality: Playful, kind of punk-like and a complete tomboy. She is also an extremely strong feminist and whenever she feels her gender is insulted she will lose her temper.

Hobbies: Hip hop, Karaoke, and annoying Ryoma.

* * *

Chapter 1: PLEEAASE

Aria lifted Ryoma off the floor, "why you little!" he yelled.

"I do not tolerate fighting on the courts! 10 laps!" Tezuka shouted as he walked onto the courts.

"Buchou!" the team chorused "Cheers!"

"But it was he!" Arai stammered.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed, "twenty laps."

"Hai" Ryoma and Arai chorused.

There was a chuckle from the fence, "in trouble already Ryo-chan?" **(2)**

Everyone turned to see a girl who looked almost exactly like Ryoma standing near the fence. The girl was wearing a boy's uniform that was slightly unbuttoned at the top. The tips of here hair glowed with color and a mischievous smile rested on her face.

Ryoma scowled at her, _"Shut up loser"_

She grinned, _"Keep talking an I'll tell everyone you little weakness."_

Ryoma paled and raced off to run his laps.

Tezuka glared at the girl, "This is a closed practice." He said sternly.

She looked at him, "I assume you are the captain of the tennis club. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes you are. Is there anything I can do for you?" He replied impatiently. The district tournament was coming up and the team needed to train.

She smiled at him and bowed with respect, "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Echizen Akane. I'm Mr. Cocky-No-Emotions twin sister. Would you mind if I spoke with you privately for a minute?"

"I suppose so, come Oishi."

He nodded, "coming Tezuka."

The three of then were upstairs in the classroom overlooking the tennis courts. Coach Ryuzaki sat in a corner and looked onto their conversation with interest.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Tezuka questioned the small girl in front of him.

She looked different that she had on the courts. Her eyes were nervous and determined. She nervously shifted from foot to foot. "Back in the US" she began, "I played on the boys tennis team. I really dislike playing with girls, they just don't feel like much of a challenge." She took a deep breath, "please allow me to play in the upcoming boys ranking matches."

Tezuka stared at the girl, "We don't even allow freshman to play in the ranking matches, let alone female freshman."

Akane narrowed her eyes, "I don't think me being a 'female' should have anything to do with it," the word 'female' slid from her mouth as if it was acid, "Like I said I played with the boys in America and I know I'm talented enough." Her eyes glowed with determination, "in all honesty I don't think girl and boys should be separated at all!'

Tezuka crossed his arms and stared at her. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he finally sighed, "I will consider your request."

She grinned, pure happiness showed through her eyes, "yippee!!" she shouted. She ran from the room jumping through the air, "I have to tell Ryoma!!" She shouted as she ran through the hall.

Oishi chuckled, "What an interesting girl. Don't you think so Tezuka?"

"Hn." He replied as he walked to the window.

Down on the courts he saw Ryoma crushing Arai with an old beat up racket. He sighed; the kid is definitely a talented player. _If his sister is anything like him she would be a worthy opponent in the ranking matches._ He thought to himself.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Oishi asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Tezuka sighed again and wrote something on a piece of paper, "I do not tolerate breaking the rules, make them run laps."

Oishi raised his eyebrows, "even the regulars?"

Tezuka looked up, "everyone."

As she left the room, Coach Ryuzaki glanced at the ranking line up. She grinned.

Block C: Echizen Akane (year 1)

Block D: Echizen Ryoma (year 1)

_This will be an interesting year._

**(1)- I've always wanted to try this!!**

(2)- OCness starts here. Okee Dokee I think that followed the plot nicely. I'm sorry if Tezuka is a bit OC, his personality is hard to grasp. If there's anything you think I should improve on please tell me. And no flames please.

**-Konahagrl432**


	2. All Out

**Ok Ok!! I'm back. Sorry that took so long. I got a couple Mary-Sue complaints so I'm gonna repeat the warning I gave in Chapter 1, there will be a Mary-Sue in this story. **

**I'm sorry if that stops you from reading it. KK lets get started!! Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis no matter how much I try… Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: All Out

"I can't believe two seventh graders are competing in the ranking matches! And one of them is a girl!" Cried the annoying voice of Horio, "There is NO WAY a girl can beat our senpais!!"

Just at that moment, Akane and Ryoma rounded the corner. Akane glared a Horio.

If looks could kill, Horio would be dead.

"What was that about girls?" She asked with a menacing voice.

"n-n-nothing."

'That's what I thought big mouth."

"It's so amazing that you two are playing." Kachiro exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah! We'll be cheering for you!" Katsuo said, grinning.

Akane smiled, "Thanks, someday you two will definitely be regulars." Kachiro and Katsuo blushed. Akane turned her eyes to Horio, "you on the other hand…"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and pushed her in the center of her back, "Come on Akane-no-Baka or we'll forfeit."

"Oh! Right!"

"Idiot"

After the morning matches, all the regulars had perfect scores.

There were only two other members of the team with the same score and those two were the Echizen twins.

"You two are doing great so far!" Katsuo said encouragingly.

Akane Grinned, "Yup." She placed her hands confidently behind her head.

Ryoma just ignored him as he walked over to the vending machine.

"Ryo-chan, grab me a mango ponta will you?"

"Sure, whatever" he murmured as he walked off.

Just as Ryoma left, four of the regulars walked over.

"Hello Echizen-san, would like to eat with us?"

Akane looked at them. The one who was speaking had an extremely strange haircut. She was ninety percent sure his name was Oishi.

She grinned, "I would love to and it would be my pleasure to speak for my brother." She cocked her head, "your name is Oishi-senpai right?"

"Yup." He said smiling.

"Cool! I'm right! Now let's see, you're Kawamura-senpai, you're Kikumaru-senpai, and you're Inui-senpai." She smiled, "How'd I do?"

"That's exactly right!" Eiji yelped happily.

At that moment Ryoma returned form the vending machine with two cans in his hands.

"Hi Ryoma, guess what?"

Ryoma immediately paled, he hated it when she got like this.

"We're going to eat with the senpais!"

He narrowed his eyes, "We are?"

She grabbed the ponta from his hand, "Yup." She replied.

Eiji grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he yelled as he pulled her away, "we're eating over here!"

The twins sat next to each other and pulled out their bentos from their tennis bags.

Akane cracked open the ponta and held it in front of Ryoma. He sighed and carefully poured some of his own grape ponta into the can. After he stopped she poured some of her drink into his. The did this repeatedly until the drinks were mixed.

"Ewwww!!" Eiji squealed, "That's soooooo disgusting!"

"Eiji!" Oishi gasped.

Akane chuckled and Ryoma smirks, "Mada mada dane." They said in unison.

"99.9 Chance that mada mada dane is a family saying." Inui said pushing up his glasses.

Akane chuckled again, "Uh huh." She looked at Kawamura "I'm playing you next, aren't I?"

"Yes," he repaid, blushing.

She turned to Ryoma, "I'm glad you have an easy match after lunch (1). You can watch me play!"

"I watch you play all the time." He murmured. Pulling his cap over his eyes."

"Yeah, but not against a Seigaku regular, this may be challenging."

Kawamura blushed, "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

There was a deathly silence.

Ryoma coughed and scooted away from his sister.

Akane's eyes narrowed, "You're going to what?" Here voice was quiet now. The playfulness was gone, her tone was deadly.

"I-I-I though y-you might w-want me to…" Kawamura stammered.

"To do what? Take it easy on me?" She asked, keeping her voice even. "why do you want to do that."

"B-because I thought you might want me t-to… I-I mean…"

"Don't you dare take it easy on me. I've seen enough fools do that in the past just so they can have an excuse for when I win." Her hazel eyes glowed.

"O-ok…" Takeshi stuttered.

Akane stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked.

"To warm up."

Ryoma let out a relieved sigh.

Oishi's eyebrows furrowed, "What is it Echizen-san?" he asked.

Ryoma pulled his cap over your eyes, "Trust me senpai, that could have been a lot worse."

* * *

**(1) He's playing Kaido in the morning.**

**KK**

**There it is!!**

**Not my favorite in the world but... **

**Hopefully it's not tooo bad.**

**Pleeeaaase Review**

**-konahagrl432**


End file.
